The End and The Beginning
by marauderluverz
Summary: An AU, where Levi's team survives. Story takes place after the defeat of the titans. Levi will finally get his happy ending. Levi/Petra
1. The End and The Beginning

**A/N: Hi all! So this is a beautiful SnK fanfic that my sister wrote me for my birthday because Levi/PPetra is one of my fav pairings. So this is an AU where she gets to live. Hope you enjoy it as much as i did. Any reviews will be passed along to the author.**

The End and the Beginning

It was over. It was finally over. Levi looked around him and saw everyone reacting differently to the outcome. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were hugging in a huddle on the ground. Eld and Gunther were hugging tightly while Oruo was on the ground his face in his hands sobbing. Levi shook his head. He turned around in a circle looking for Petra but he didn't see her among the remaining soldiers in scouting regiment uniforms.

A large hand gripped his shoulder and Levi looked up to see Erwin looking out at the celebrating soldiers. "Have you seen Petra?" Levi asked evenly, keeping the concern out of his voice.

"No, I thought she was with you. She is a member of your squad," Erwin said with a frown.

Levi stiffened at the accusation of irresponsibility on his part. He brushed off Erwin's hand and started searching the ruins of Shiganshina for his missing subordinate.

He used his 3DM gear to get on a roof and look down on the remains of the town. More fear crept in with each moment he went without knowing the fate of his comrade. A lump settled in his throat as flashes of Isabel's and Farlan's dead bodies went through his mind. Could it be that even though the titans were gone and it was all over that he would still lose one more person he cares about?

* * *

" _Sir, it is an honor to be chosen for your squad." Petra declared as she saluted Levi. Her back was straight and her salute sincere._

 _Levi nodded in acknowledgement as he moved to pass her. He had a headache and had little patience for an eager new member of his squad._

" _I know I don't look like much but I am strong, sir. I swear I can hold my own in battle."_

 _Levi paused and turned to her. "Did I say you couldn't?"_

 _Petra stood a little straighter if that was possible. "No, Captain, but that is usually a concern of my superiors."_

" _I've already seen your track record and I believe that speaks for itself. You will be expected to pull your own weight on this team. I don't make exceptions for anyone, no matter their appearance."_

 _Petra smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Captain!"_

* * *

Levi soared through the still standing buildings and looked around at the wreckage. There was a surprisingly small amount of dead bodies covering the streets, but Levi didn't take comfort in that fact. It was likely only because most of their comrades were eaten whole.

Teams were already organizing to search for survivors. He studied the groups but none of them contained Petra. He was running low on gas and set down next to the group that the rest of his squad was working with.

"Have any of you seen Petra?"

Gunther shook his head. "No, but we will find her, Captain."

Levi nodded and walked away to continue his search on his own.

 _Levi would never tell anyone but each time they went out on a mission he held his breath until they got back. He was confident in his own abilities but he worried for the rest of his squad. He knew logically that they were competent. They had all already proven themselves in battle, but every time they went out there he wondered if this would be the time he would be coming back alone._

* * *

" _Ow, ow, ow… OW! Stop that!"_

 _Levi had been heading to get dinner but stopped and peeked into the half open door to Petra's room._

 _Petra was sitting on her bed and Hange was holding her wrist. It was badly bruised._

" _How did this happen?" Hange asked curiously._

" _A fifteen meter knocked me out of the sky and I unfortunately landed on my wrist."_

 _Hange shook her head. "You are not going back out any time soon. It's broken. Badly too, this could take a long time to heal."_

 _Petra sighed. "Can you just wrap it up best you can? And don't tell Captain Levi about this. I don't want him to know that I got hurt on my first mission as a member of his squad."_

" _Well, if I don't tell him how will he know that you can't go back out?"_

" _I'll be fine," Petra insisted._

 _Levi's jaw was clenched. He stepped into the room, his arms crossed across his chest. "You are not going back out until you are fully healed. Hange will judge when you are ready." Before Petra could argue Levi turned and left the room._

 _Petra ran after him her injured arm held to her chest. "With all due respect, it's nothing. I can still fight titans just fine, Captain."_

" _No. My decision is final."_

" _Captain! I thought you said you wanted me to pull my own weight, that my track record spoke for itself."_

 _Levi turned to her and Petra had to stop short to keep from running into him. "Yes, and I stand by that but I am not about to send an injured soldier out just to be maimed or killed. You've already proven yourself capable several times over. That's why I chose you for my squad, so stop arguing with me and let Hange take care of your wrist."_

 _Petra swallowed hard as she looked up at her superior. Her defiant glare softened at his sincerity. "Yes, Captain Levi."_

* * *

Levi felt like he had scoured the town at least twice over and he still hadn't found Petra. He decided to go find a horse and check the perimeter of the town. He made his way to where they were taking care of the horses. A makeshift stable had been created from the ruins of a destroyed one.

Levi walked in and felt like the breath had been knocked out of him when he saw Petra talking to another soldier. "Petra," he said more harshly than he had meant to.

She turned and smiled when she saw him. But her smile faded at the dark expression on his face. She approached him cautiously. "What is it, Captain?"

He wanted to say something to her. Maybe scold her for running off without letting anyone know what she was doing? Or possibly tell her how she had worried the rest of the squad? But something kept any words from passing through his lips. Instead he stalked back outside, Petra following behind him.

"You've been tending horses this whole time?" he asked sharply.

Petra crossed her arms over her chest, much like how he usually did. His tone had caused her to go on the defensive. "Yes, sir. I saw that they needed help finding the horses that ran off and I helped."

"You didn't think to tell me, or anybody, what you were doing?"

"No, sir. I apologize for that." Her voice was clipped and the apology fell flat.

Levi could feel himself shaking from anger inside, but outside he kept his expression in check. "I wasted time looking for you. I am your Captain and each of my subordinates are my responsibility."

"You should know by now that I am more than capable of taking care of myself!"

"I thought you were dead!"

Petra had opened her mouth to yell back but at his words she closed her mouth again. "I- I didn't mean to worry you."

Levi closed his eyes and breathed out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't meant to say those words. "It doesn't matter now," he said opening his eyes again. "You are obviously alive and uninjured. Continue gathering the horses, or whatever you were doing."

When he turned to walk away he felt Petra grab his hand. He looked back at her. There was a small smile pulling at her lips. "It's over. The titans are gone. You don't have to worry anymore."

Levi's expression softened and he let a small smile of his own slip through. "Yeah. We don't need to worry anymore."

"What are we going to do now that the titans are gone?"

"Rebuild. Humanity can move outside the walls without fear now so maybe explore."

Petra laughed. "No. I meant what are _we_ going to do now."

Levi frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

* * *

" _I- I'm sorry, Captain." Petra was blushing furiously. Her whole face was glowing red. She had her hands placed over her mouth in shock at what she had done. She had just confessed her love for her superior officer and Captain Levi had not returned the sentiment. In fact he had cut her off before she could finish what she had been saying._

 _They had just returned from the forest. The female titan had escaped, nearly taking out the whole Levi squad and Eren._

" _It's okay," Levi tried to assure her. "I know emotions are running high after the mission. Sometimes people end up saying and doing things they don't mean."_

" _You think I didn't mean that?" Petra looked hurt. Her arms fell to her sides, tears were brimming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "You can tell me if you don't feel the same way but don't try to say that I didn't mean it when I said I love you."_

 _Levi looked away. "This is not a good time to start anything with anyone."_

" _With the lives we live is it ever a good time?"_

" _No, it's not. Which is why you shouldn't be saying these things."_

 _Petra stepped closer to him and grabbed his jacket when he tried to step back. "Tell me, do you love me or not?"_

 _Levi thought for a long moment. He could see a future married to Petra, living in a house on a hill, children, their children, running around… But no, it was an impossible future. He could not torture himself thinking like that. "It doesn't matter if I love you or not because as long as the titans are around this can never happen. Protecting humanity from the titans is top priority."_

* * *

Petra stepped closer to him grabbing his jacket so he couldn't escape. "The titans are gone. We no longer have to protect humanity from them."

Levi's eyes widened when he remembered what he had told her.

"So tell me," she continued. "Levi, do you love me?"

His heart was beating hard in his chest. The impossible future he had imagined no longer seemed impossible. Was he dreaming? He raised his hand to caress the side of her face and it was like he was watching himself move while someone else was controlling his body. Then he kissed her and he was suddenly in control again.

Petra gripped his jacket tighter and eagerly returned the kiss. After a moment she pulled away. "That isn't an answer."

Levi rested his forehead against hers. "Yes," he replied softly. "I love you."

10 years later…

Levi was woken when he felt tiny fingers lifting his eyelids. A little girl with black hair was kneeling between him and Petra. The six year old was leaning over him and smiled when he started blinking against her fingers. She cuddled into his side and whispered. "Daddy, it's the festival day. You and mommy need to get up."

Levi looked over at Petra. She was still sleeping soundly, snoring ever so softly. He was reluctant to wake her knowing that they had a long day ahead of them. "Let's go make breakfast for mommy," Levi suggested to his daughter.

"Can we make a cake?" she asked with an excited giggle.

"Isabel, you know cake isn't for breakfast." At the disappointment in her wide eyes he amended. "But we can make pancakes."

Isabel breathed in a loud gasp and quickly scrambled over her father, kneeing him in the ribs in the process. Levi suppressed a curse that got to the tip of his tongue and after the pain subsided followed Isabel who had already ran to the kitchen.

Their kitchen was small bordering on cramped. The whole house was small, but Levi was proud of it. He was proud of his family and the home he had built with Petra.

Levi entered the kitchen to find Isabel had already pulled out the book of recipes Petra's mother had handed down to her. Loose paper was floating to the floor as the little girl searched for a pancake recipe. He sighed and picked them up stacking them on the counter.

"I can't find it, daddy," Isabel whined as she started to flip the pages a bit more violently out of frustration.

Levi flipped through the stack of loose paper he had gathered and held up one. "I found it."

He read off ingredients and Isabel gathered them for him. "Now we need a mixing bowl."

Isabel frowned as she looked in the cupboards she could reach. "I don't see it."

Levi opened an upper cupboard and saw the mixing bowl on the top shelf. He glared up at it wondering how Petra had managed to get it up there, and why she would even think that was a good place for anything. For a brief moment he considered getting his 3DM gear out of storage but he dismissed the thought as soon as it came into his mind.

"How're we going to get it?" Isabel asked.

Without answering Levi climbed onto the counter and grabbed the bowl. As he climbed back down Isabel cried out. "I wanna try!"

"No."

"But you got to do it!"

"You can do that once you're a big person," Levi explained as he started to measure ingredients.

Isabel crossed her arms and pouted. "You're not a big person."

Levi paused and slowly turned to his daughter, eyes narrowed. As soon as she saw his glare she shrieked and ran out of the kitchen. He cringed at the sound. So much for letting Petra sleep in.

Five minutes later Petra walked into the kitchen with Isabel trying to hide behind her. "Did you scare our daughter?" Petra asked with a yawn.

Levi quickly glanced over his shoulder at them then went back to cracking eggs into the bowl. "I didn't do anything."

"You looked at me!" Isabel accused. "You looked at me with your scary look."

"Keep talking to me in that tone and you won't be going to the festival today." Levi threatened.

Isabel rushed forward and hugged Levi tightly. "I'm sorry, daddy! I love you!"

Once breakfast was served Isabel finished her meal at record speed. She held up her clean plate to show her parents. "All done! Can we go to the festival now?"

Petra smiled and took the empty plate from her. "How about you go get dressed while we finish?"

Isabel dashed from the room and Levi sighed as soon as she was out of sight. "How is it possible someone so small has so much energy? It's not even noon and she has exhausted me."

"Just wait until we get to the festival and people start giving her sweets." Petra laughed at the mildly horrified expression that came to her husband's face.

"Maybe it's good we only had one."

Petra suddenly got quiet. "Are you sure about that?"

Levi shrugged. He finished the last bite of his food and started to gather the dirty dishes. "Can you imagine having more than one crazy child running around here?"

She stood and followed Levi to the sink where she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She rested her head against his shoulder. "Well, you should start getting used to the idea."

The clatter of dishes being dropped into the sink was the only sound heard in the kitchen for a solid minute. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Petra stepped away and waited for him to turn around. There was a moment that she started to wonder if he was seriously against having another child but then he turned around a small smile on his face. Then those smiling lips were on hers.

The festival was started nearly ten years ago as a celebration of the titans' defeat. It had started as a celebration party with food and dancing. Slowly it had grown into a festival with games, food stalls, tiny shops built out of tents, and other entertainment.

Every year before going to the festival Levi and Petra would stop at the memorial for those killed at the hands of the titans. They would offer their respects and thank them for their sacrifice.

"Why do we always come here before the festival?" Isabel whispered as they stood before the large plaque engraved with the symbols of the military factions, below them an engraved picture of a civilian family.

Petra kneeled in front of Isabel and explained. "Well, without their sacrifice we wouldn't have a festival. It's only right that we pay our respects before celebrating the victory they helped to give us."

Isabel nodded but still had a confused frown on her face.

As they approached the festival Isabel's wide eyes lit up. She had been there every year she had been alive but every year she acted as if it were her first time. "I want to play the shooting game!" she announced loudly as she ran ahead of her parents.

Levi kept his eye on her but he and Petra walked a little ways behind her. He held his wife's hand as they approached the booth Isabel had already ran up to. Isabel aimed the pellet gun at the moving targets. She stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration.

Levi let go of Petra's hand so he could put an arm protectively around her. Petra leaned into him with a smile. "You're not usually like this," she commented.

"Not usually," he agreed in an unreadable voice.

Suddenly, Isabel came running over to them holding up a tiny, handmade doll. "I hit a target and I got a prize!" she exclaimed proudly.

"That's wonderful," Petra told her. "What's your doll's name?"

Isabel seemed to think hard for a moment. "Dandelion."

Petra stifled a laugh and nodded. "That's a great name, sweetie."

"Step right up and test your strength!" cried one of the people running the games. "See if you have what it takes to measure up to Humanity's Strongest!"

Petra turned to Levi with a grin. "Go play the game," she encouraged.

Levi shook his head. "Hell, no."

"Please, do it, daddy," Isabel pleaded. "For me, and mommy, and Dandelion." She held up her doll for emphasis.

He sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

Levi walked over and picked up the mallet. The man running the game looked down at Levi condescendingly. "Try not to hurt yourself."

With seemingly no effort Levi brought the mallet down and everyone watched the piece of metal soar to the top where it read "Humanity's Strongest". The bell dinged and he stepped back.

"Yay, daddy!" Isabel cheered.

"Yay, Levi!" Petra joined in.

The man running the game turned to Levi, his mouth hanging open in shock. "You're Levi? The Levi? Humanity's strongest soldier?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Yes. Do I get a prize?"

"Yessir! Take your pick."

Levi turned to Isabel. "Go pick something out."

As Isabel took her time picking a prize the man attempted to apologize. "I'm sorry about how I spoke to you before, sir. I just never expected the legendary Levi to be so…." He trailed off realizing his faux pas.

"So… what?" Levi asked in a dangerously even voice. The man shrunk back and handed the mallet to the next customer as he avoided Levi's gaze.

The hours passed as they got treats from the food stalls, played more games and enjoyed chats with friends they ran into. Eventually Isabel fell asleep and Levi carried her as they left the festival, evening settling in.

They strolled toward their home the silence growing as they got further from the festival. Levi gazed down at Isabel's sleeping face and he clutched her a bit tighter to his chest hoping to quell the ache there.

"Are you okay?" Petra asked.

"Yeah," Levi breathed out. "Sometimes I start to worry about Isabel's future and then I remember that she doesn't have to grow up in a world with titans like we did."

"Isabel is going to be just fine. Both of our children will be."

It was when their house was in sight when Petra looked at Levi. "Do you want this baby to be a boy or a girl?" she asked curiously.

Levi shifted Isabel in his arms. "I don't have a preference. Either one would be fine."

Petra shook her head. "I think I would like a boy this time," she said with a smile.

As they approached the front door of their home Levi had a content smile on his face. They didn't live on a hill and having children was a bit more of a challenge than he originally anticipated but he still had trouble believing that he wasn't dreaming. He could not possibly be worthy of having such a wonderful family and home. Ten years ago if someone had told him one day he would have all of this he would have accused them of attempting a cruel joke.

He let out a deep breath as they entered their home. This was all he ever wanted and he was happy.


	2. Epilogue: Find Your Way Home

**A/N: Hi again! Here is the epilogue to this story. It was also written by my sister. I hope youll read and enjoy! Once again any reviews will be passed on to the author. :) it begins the same night as the festival.**

Find Your Way Home

Levi woke when he heard pounding on his front door. He looked over at Petra who was also starting to sit up in bed. "I'll check who it is," he told her. "Stay here."

He walked out of his bedroom and saw Isabel peeking out of her bedroom door. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were shining with terrified tears. "What's going on?" she asked shakily.

"It's okay," Levi attempted to calm her. "Daddy is going to take care of it. Go back to bed."

He waited until her door had closed and then went to see who was disturbing them so late. The pounding on the door didn't cease. He looked out the window and saw a familiar one armed commander was the culprit.

Levi threw open the front door and glared up at Erwin. "What do you think you're doing pounding on my door at two in the morning, Erwin?"

"I'm sorry, Levi. You know I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't urgent."

Levi sighed in exasperation and stepped aside to allow Erwin entrance. At the click of the door closing Erwin turned to Levi and immediately started to explain. "Eren, Mikasa, and Armin have returned from their journey of exploration."

"That is definitely a sensible reason for you to be disturbing my family at two in the morning." Levi's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"They found more people out there, Levi."

Levi's expression remained unchanged but his eyes betrayed the fact that he was now interested.

Erwin cleared his throat as he prepared to continue. "They also found more titans."

Levi's whole body stiffened. He suddenly felt numb all over. "What?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"They are requesting help to rid this other settlement of their titan problem. I agreed. We don't want to chance the titans returning here."

Levi turned to glance at the hall that led to Isabel, Petra, and his unborn child. He didn't want Isabel or any of his future children to grow up in a world with titans. But on the other hand he didn't want to leave them to go fight these monsters. Had he not done enough already, repaid any debt he owed? Levi pressed his eyes closed for a moment and clenched his fists. "Please, don't ask me to do this. Petra is pregnant, Erwin. Please, just leave and pretend that you never came here." He hated the sound of his voice. It sounded as if he was begging, and he was. The decision whether or not he got to stay with his family was in Erwin's hands.

"You know I can't do that," Erwin said in a stern voice. There was no hint of remorse because that was how the commander did things. Once he made a decision he refused to regret it.

Levi's expression hardened as he looked up at Erwin, angry but resigned to his fate. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. Now would be preferable." His voice was clipped and urgent.

"I just need to… go say goodbye."

As they rode off on horseback Levi looked to Erwin. "I was happy."

"I'm sorry, Levi, but this is our duty," Erwin said stoically.

Levi thought about Isabel and how he didn't want her to grow up in a world with titans. He tried to tell himself that he would do this for her. But then the vision of her crying as he told her that he would have to go filled his mind. "I will never forgive you for this."

Erwin was quiet for a long moment. He kept his eyes on the road ahead of them as he replied. "I understand."

* * *

Three years later…

Petra was hanging wet laundry up outside. She clipped up one of Isabel's dresses when she realized she needed another clothes pin. "Levi, can you hand mommy another clothes pin."

A two year old boy with blond hair picked up a clothes pin out of a bucket and handed it to her. "Here you go, mommy!" he said happily.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Mom," Petra turned to see Isabel approaching her. "What's five times seven?"

"You know how to do that," Petra told her. "Add five seven times or add seven five times."

Isabel groaned in frustration. "Mom, please."

"Isabel, I'm not going to do your homework for you."

The nine year old turned on her heel and stomped back into the house, her braid of long dark hair swinging with each heavy step.

Petra looked down at her son who was taking the clothes pins out of the bucket by the handful. "Right now you're my favorite," she told him.

He looked up at her with a smile then held out a handful of clothes pins to her. "Here you go, mommy."

"Thank you."

The sound of hooves pounding the ground turned Petra's head. A boy was riding up quickly on horseback. He dismounted clumsily when he got close enough and ran the rest of the way. "Aunt Petra!" he called out breathlessly.

It was her nephew George. "Is something wrong?" she asked with concern.

"They're back," he said between gasps of air. "The regiment that went to kill the new titans, they've come back. My mom told me to come and get you."

Petra felt her heart leap into her throat. Levi was back. "Thank you, George," she said in a rush. She scooped up her son and ran inside to get Isabel.

Levi sat on horseback scanning the crowd that was welcoming them back. He was looking for Petra, Isabel, and the child he had not met yet. People were yelling out questions. "Are the titans gone for good now?", "Have we finally been ridded of them?", "What happened, Commander Erwin?"

"Yes," Erwin boomed in the loudest voice he could manage. "They are gone. These titans were different from the ones we had dealt with in the past but we found a way to eradicate them. We are safe."

The crowd roared with cheers. Levi could not manage any enthusiasm for their victory. The three years they were gone all he could think about was getting home to his family. Every moment he went without seeing them was like a knife piercing his heart.

Then he saw them. Petra stood there with a little blonde head resting on her shoulder and Isabel looking more grown up than three years ago standing beside her. They had not spotted him yet, and he could tell that they were frantically scanning the returning soldiers for him.

Levi handed the reins of his horse to Hange. "What are you doing?" she asked. He didn't reply and dismounted his horse as quickly as possible. When Hange saw where he was headed she nodded in understanding. "Oh."

As soon as they saw him coming toward them tears filled their eyes. Isabel threw herself into her father's arms with a loud sob. "Daddy!" she cried. Levi gripped her tightly unwilling to let her go ever again.

Petra did her best to wipe the tears from her face while holding their son. "Welcome home," she said with a shaky laugh as she moved forward to embrace him.

Levi looked down at wide eyes gazing at him from Petra's arms. "Is this…"

"Yeah, it is." She looked down at the two year old. "This is your daddy," she told him.

"Daddy," the toddler repeated. "Hi, daddy."

Levi felt his breath catch. "Hi. What's your name?"

The little boy seemed to suddenly become shy and buried his face in Petra's shoulder. Levi looked to his wife for the answer to his question. "He's named after you," she said slowly. "His name is Levi."

Levi felt a lump form in his throat. He lifted his arm to cover his face, wanting to shield from view the hot tears he could feel starting to overflow. This was too much.

"Let's go home," Petra suggested carefully.

"Yeah," Levi agreed in a surprisingly calm voice. "Let's go home."

He wiped the tears that had escaped and started walking home with his family. Isabel held his hand tightly as if afraid he would leave again. Petra was beside him carrying their son.

Levi felt like he could breathe again after three years. He was home with his family and nothing or no one would tear him away again.


End file.
